pacemfandomcom-20200213-history
AT Chapter 7.5
Tensei - Chapter 7.5 ' ' My name, is Alaine. ' ' This name is the symbol of my bond, my existence. ' ' Granted to me by the person more important to me than life itself, who exists as the center of my universe. ' ' I am Queen. I am passion. I shall live and die by my choices within this world. ' ' My life, and that of my partner exist through the actions of one man. ' ' A man blessed and cursed as one of few of history to be born outside the flow of destiny. ' ' Upon his death, his world was lost, though through the actions of his universe’s dying deity, he was sent to this world to change it, for better or worse. ' ' He was a great man, he was kind yet fierce. ' ' If one were to try to describe him, you would find yourself lacking words. ' ' That, was the type of man that was sent to this world, reborn as a lowly ant, he began his plan. ' ' To say that one could understand his thinking would be arrogant to say the least, but he alone would think to surrender his very soul to create a race unbound by fate. ' ' While I don’t know his reasoning even with a part of his soul within me, I can still feel his warmth. His love of life and a respect for those who chose to live it. If I were to even dare make a guess as to why he would do such a thing, it would be so that he could share his gift with this world. ' ' In his life he always stood alone. None of those around him were capable of understanding his words, his thoughts and dreams. ' ' To achieve his vision, he became a king, a dictator in his own right. But even then, the people loved him. He was understanding and kind, he respected all cultures and religions, treating everyone’s desires with such respect allowed for untold stability. ' ' But, He was always alone. He knew that he was alone, that upon his eventual death, his teachings, his beliefs, everything he created would one day spoil under humanity. He understood humanity, his own race, while they would never understand him. ' ' This was his life’s regret. So, perhaps, just this once, he wanted something different. He wanted to share his gift and love with the world, with all life. ' ' This time it would be different, he would ensure that his heirs would succeed where he failed. Instead of holding the mantel alone, he would create a pair that could shoulder each other’s burdens. ' ' With love and caring, they would be able to break through the darkness together. ' ' With this desire, using the remaining energies of the deity of his universe, he severed the ties of destiny within Ant Queen, Matriarch of the Firebreed ants. His body rejected his soul after his energies were exhausted and the decision was left to Ant Queen. Without hesitation she freed all of her children, the firebreed with the energy left to her from many generations of Firebreed Matriarchs. With the shackles freed, the deity was free to fulfill the man’s final desire. ' ' A race, ' ' Free from fate. ' ' We are the Firebreed reborn, free to live, thanks to the sacrifice of one man. ' ' The gift of selflessness, of a man who lived his life for the sake of others, one we shall never forget. ' ' Watch over us, Aristocles. Tensei - Chapter 7.5 End